


A Wedding on Snaktooth Island

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Lizbert's been thinking of proposing for a while now...
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Wedding on Snaktooth Island

It’s just the two of them by the fire, the last log crackling. Eggabell rests a paw on Lizbert’s knee. 

“Bell?”

“Hmm?”

“Ever consider getting married?”

“To you?” Eggabell chuckles. “Always.”

Lizbert prods at the dying campfire with a stick, turning over embers to create a little more warmth. When she’s satisfied, Lizbert tosses the stick into the fire, watching it curl into ash. 

“Why? Thinking about planning a wedding?” Eggabell asks. “Don’t plan it without me.”

“Never!” Lizbert shrugs. “I’d never surprise you with a wedding.”

Eggabell yawns. “Liz? We don’t have to get married, y’know? I like things the way they are right now.”

“Even when I’m out hunting for days?”

“As long as you come back,” Eggabell answers.

Lizbert takes Eggabell’s paw in hers. “It’s nice, having something to come back to.”

“You big sap.” Eggabell kisses her. 

And Lizbert kisses Eggabell back

* * *

“Soooo,” Beffica starts, pretending to help Eggabell organize everything. “Did Lizbert propose last night?”

“You are such a snoop,” Eggabell scolds. “And we were just talking.”

“About getting married,” Beffica points out, trying to roll the same piece of gauze for the third time. “Y’know Cromdo—as much as it pains me to say it—Cromdo’s an ordained minister? He could totally get you guys hitched.”

“It wouldn’t be official,” Eggabell points out, taking the gauze and wrapping it correctly, “because we don’t have any elected officials or judges or anything!”

“I mean, Filbo’s a mayor.” Beffica shrugs, dropping the facade of helping. “And, not to brag, but once I planned a celebrity wedding. It was a destination wedding, thanks for asking.”

“I didn’t. And no one’s getting married.”

“Weeeell,” Beffica says, making a show of checking out her claws. “I guess Triffany and Wambus could, like, renew their vows on the beach. It’s totally perf for, like, old people.”

Eggabell rolls her eyes. “Okay. No more wedding talk. We’re rolling gauze.”

Beffica shrugs. She takes another length of gauze. This time, when she rolls it, it’s neat and stays in place. Eggabell marks another tally on her supply list.

* * *

Lizbert studies the stones she’s gathered. They’re mostly quartz. Some pieces of obsidian. But they’d look good mounted on some silver. There’s a small pouch on her belt specifically for them. She’s spent ages on her travels looking for that one perfect thing to make into a pendant. 

But Lizbert Megafig can never be certain which would be Eggabell’s favorite. A sharp piece of obsidian set into metal? A swirl of shells and bone on a gold chain? Or would Eggabell like a cluster of quartz so clear it’s like peering through a glass of water? Would amber make her happy, with something small preserved inside.

She’s never sure so she keeps them all in her pouch, always debating what each would mean if she gave it to Eggabell.

No matter what the crown jewel is, it’d mean the same thing. Commitment. Devotion. Love and loyalty.

Those, maybe, matter more than the stone itself.

“Lizbert, you look distracted,” Triffany notes. “I didn’t think the ruins were that fascinating.”

“Arrowheads,” Lizbert says. “Fascinating how the ancient Grumpuses knew obsidian would flake like it does.”

“Perfect for hunting Bugsnax,” Triffany agrees with a sage nod. “But you’re not thinking about obsidian for arrowheads, are you?”

“Perceptive as ever, Triffany.” Lizbert sighs. “I want to get Egg something...nice.”

“More than a trinket.”

“Engagement pendant.,” Lizbert admits. “Something...us.”

Triffany nods. “When Wambus was picking a pendant for me, he found this little piece of fossil when he was planting crops. I still wear it, even now. It’s probably just an old mammal bone, but...”

Triffany sighs, a dreamy smile on her face. Lizbert’s jealous, just for a moment. She wants that for Eggabell.

“Oops! I rambled on a bit there,” Triffany says, snapping out of it. “Sorry, Lizbert.”

“No, it’s fine. I just want to do this right.”

“And you will,” Triffany assures her. “No one knows Eggabell more than you do.”

Lizbert nods. “Thanks, Triffany. I’ll leave you to your ruins.”

“Anytime, Lizbert.”

The walk back to Snaxburg gets Lizbert thinking. She’s got a lot of pieces collected from over the years and from all her travels. Maybe she doesn’t have to pick one thing. After all, Lizbert would give Eggabell the world, if she could.

Instead of going home, Lizbert glances at the water wheel turning in the river. And she heads for the mill.

* * *

“Well...” Snorpy switches the magnifying lenses on his glasses to take a better look at the assortment spread out on his desk. “I’m not a jeweler per se, but I suppose I can work with these to create something.”

“Thank you, Snorpy.” Lizbert grins, knowing it’s going to be the bed pendant any grumpus has ever seen. “It means a lot to me.”

“If our situations were reversed, I would want the same,” Snorpy says.

“Chandlo?”

“He’s...perfect, really.”

Lizbert nods. “You could let him know.”

“I...I...I could never. I don’t want to taint our friendship,” Snorpy says, blushing. “I’d like for us to remain friends forever, if we can’t date.”

Lizbert shrugs. She can lead a Grumpus to water, but that’s about all she can do.

“Thank you, Snorpy. This means the world to me.”

“I’ll have Chandlo keep Eggabell entertained, if the need arises.” Snorpy adds, already getting the paper he’ll need to make blueprints on. “She will never see it coming.”

* * *

“Liz,” Eggabell says, smiling at her. “Missed you. You’re covered in dirt. Ruins with Triffany?”

“Mhm. No broken legs this time.”

“You’re not dehydrated, are you?” Eggabell looks Lizbert over, brushing red earth from her fur. “I can get you a cup of water.”

“I’m alright, Bell. Triff and I looked out for each other. Hydration and all.”

“Good.” Eggabell holds Lizbert’s paws. “I worry about the two of you getting into trouble together.”

“Me? Trouble?” Lizbert scoffs. “Never. I have to come home, after all.”

Eggabell kisses Lizbert’s cheek. “Sap.”

“Anything exciting happen?”

“Beffica’s convinced we’re getting married.” Eggabell shrugs. “Got the medical supplies sorted and figured out what we’re short on.”

“Married?” Lizbert stammers. “Us?”

“Mhm. Wanted to plan the whole thing.”

“Well...if we did get married—”

“I trust Filbo’s judgement,” Eggabell admits. “He’s...humble.”

Lizbert laughs. “That’s Filbo for you.”

"But he's got a good heart," Eggabell adds. 

Lizbert nods. "A very good one."

For a moment, Lizbert puts one paw on Eggabell's hip and takes her other paw. They sway, like they used to at all those wild parties they went to. But there's no heavy bass rattling the air out of their lungs. No hard drugs. Just them, just swaying.

* * *

The pendant is so perfect. Lizbert’s paws shake for the first time since grad school. She’s never nervous, not like this. She’s Lizbert Megafig.

But Lizbert Megafig never asked anyone to be her wife before. 

Eggabell’s already curled up in bed, dozing off. “Oh. Hey Liz.”

“Bell,” Lizbert says. “I...want to ask you something. It’s very important.”

Eggabell sits up. “Something wrong, Liz?”

“No. The opposite really.” Lizbert presents Eggabell the pendant. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Eggabell’s quiet, which is never a good sign. She starts to cry, arms extended for a hug. Lizbert obliges.

“Of course I’ll be your wife, Liz!” Eggabell peppers Lizbert’s face with kisses. She laughs, sniffling. “If you weren’t going to propose, I was gonna do it when we got home.”

Lizbert smiles, putting the pendant on Eggabell. It’s an odd assortment. Little fossils and arrowheads, bits of bone and odd-shaped crystals. Almost everything Lizert’s collected and thought would look nice around Eggabell’s neck.

“Oh,” Eggabell says. “You know everyone’s going to want to help us plan a wedding tomorrow.”

Lizbert nods. “I mean I don’t want to rush it. We’ll plan something nice. Small, maybe?”

“Small for sure,” Eggabell agrees, unknotting Lizbert’s scarf. “I don’t think you could handle the paparazzi.”

Lizbert kisses Eggabell’s cheek. “That’s why I have you.”

“You big sap,” Eggabell purrs. “C’mon, let’s hit the hay. You’ve gotta be exhausted.”

Lizbert wants to protest but ends up yawning. Sleep sounds good. So she drops her belt, hangs her hat, and crawls into bed with Eggabell.

* * *

Lizbert’s crouched low in the bushes, eyes trained on the Bugsnax checking the trap. 

“Hey congrats,” Filbo murmurs next to her. 

“Filbo,” Lizbert warns. 

“Sorry.” Filbo squirms, getting more comfortable in the undergrowth.

Once a group of Stabbies have clustered around the trap, Lizbert snaps it shut. She bursts out of the bushes like a bird taking flight, gathering her trap and counting out each Snak. It’s enough for half of Snaxburg. 

“Way to go, Liz!” Filbo cheers, struggling out of the bushes. “Ow. Thorns. Okay ow.”

Lizbert shakes her head. “You alright, Filbo?”

“Yeah.” Filbo picks thorns from his fur. “I’ll live.”

He grins, wide and cheesy. Same old Filbo. With the Strabbies secured, Lizbert helps pick some of the thorns out of his fur.

“So, uh, you and Eggabell are gonna get married? Wow!”

“We’re engaged, yeah.” There’s a stick in his fur and Lizbert tugs it out quickly, like ripping off a bandage. 

“Ow!”

“Sorry, Filbo.” 

“It’s okay, Liz!” Filbo shrugs. “So, uh, are you and Eggabell gonna wait until we go home or...?”

“I’m not sure. But I know Bell doesn’t want to rush things.”

Filbo nods. “Makes sense. But I’d love to help out, if I could.”

Lizbert gives Filbo a gentle punch in the arm. “No one on Snaktooth plans parties like you do.”

“Yeah. I mean...Beffica gives them a three out of ten, but I’m working on it.” Filbo shakes his head. “Well, ready to get more Snax, Liz?”

“Sure, Filbo.”

* * *

“I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Floofty.” Eggabell shrugs. “No hard feelings?”

“Not at all, Doctor.” Floofty keeps their arms folded behind them. “Logically, Lizbert is your primary partner. Commitment to her is the reasonable choice.”

There’s no malice in Floofty’s words, even as they look away to study the photos of Lizbert and Eggabell. But there is a sort of regret. 

“Hey, Floofty?”

“Doctor Batternugget.”

“We can still be friends.” Eggabell offers a paw. “Colleagues, even.”

Floofty stares at Eggabell’s offered paw. After hesitating, they take it, giving Eggabell a professional pawshake. 

“Colleagues, then.” Floofty clears their throat. “And if you need anything, Doctor Batternugget, I owe you a number of favors.”

“Thanks, Floofty.”

“And the pendant suits you.”

Eggabell chuckles. “Liz picked it out. It’s very her, I think.”

“Quite.” 

There’s a pause, lighter this time. Not so tense. Floofty nods and leaves Eggabell’s hut, marching back to the research tent.

* * *

Eggabell’s quiet as she pulls the thorns from Lizbert’s fur and cleans the scratches. Lizbert worries. Is Eggabell thinking about calling it off? Did someone say something? 

“Bell?”

“Liz.”

“You’re quiet.”

“Thinking about things,” Eggabell admits, dabbing gently at another scrape. “Y’know us.”

“Oh.”

“No, not like that. Just...well this expedition might take some time and I worry about you a whole lot, Liz.”

“I worry about you too, Bell. You know I do.”

“So I’ve been thinking...maybe we have a little ceremony here. Nothing official, not really. But the whole paw fasting thing.” Eggabell shrugs, working a branch out of Lizbert’s fur slowly. “When we get back we can do something more official. Cake, maybe.”

“Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“What kind of cake were you thinking?”

“Don’t go all trophy hunter on me, Liz,” Eggabell teases. “But I dunno. Red velvet, maybe? Something nice.”

“Something fancy,” Lizbert points out, grinning up at Eggabell. “D’you think we should get one of those cake toppers with a domme on it?”

“Lizbert!”

“Only kidding,” Lizbert assures her. “Maybe something nice. Or edible flowers instead?”

“Oh edible flowers would be nice.” Eggabell combs the fur on Lizbert’s shoulders. “Forget-me-nots?”

Lizbert smiles dreamily. “Our first official date.”

“Sometimes I think about that and cringe.”

Mimicking Eggabell, Lizbert teases, “Do you have an appointment?”

“Liz!” But Eggabell’s laughing too.

They dissolve into giggles for a solid couple of minutes. Lizbert looks at Eggabell and knows there’s no other Grumpus she’d want to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

It’s exactly what neither of them have ever planned except, maybe, for the beach. And the sunset. That part is almost out of a shared dream.

But it’s odd. Wiggle’s good with a banjo but it’s still not exactly the music they would have picked. And Cromdo’s not exactly their first choice, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Lizbert looks at Eggabell and recites those vows. And it all sort of fades into background noise as Eggabell puts her paw over Lizbert’s and knows the sash Filbo’s made into something more appropriate binds them.

It’s not the wedding they would have planned. But they would do it again and again in a heartbeat. 

At the party, there’s snakwater and toasts and figuring out how to manage life with paws bound together. Lizbert and Eggabell work as one to get ready for bed. Removing hats and belts and scarves. They’ve agreed not to take the sash off until morning.

Morning comes, rosy and gold. And Lizbert and Eggabell are both terrified to make the first move. 

“Liz, what if we untie it?”

“We tie it back,” Liz says with a shrug, studying the tangle. It seemed more manageable last night. “I mean it’s superstition, right?”

“Right.” Eggabell exhales. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, Bell.”

They move slowly, working as one. Everytime the sash unravels, they hold their breath, waiting for it to untie. But the knot holds and when it’s over, they’re still holding paws. 

“Wow,” Eggabell murmurs. 

“We should frame it.”

“Yeah.” Eggabell takes Lizbert’s paw in both of hers. “I mean, wow. How many Grumpuses can even do that?”

“We’re something special, Bell.”

“You’re something special, you charmer.” Eggabell kisses Lizbert squarely on the lips. “My charmer.”

“Your wife,” Lizbert adds.


End file.
